Again
by Thepns
Summary: Someone hit rewind and left Ranma and Akane behind (Revised from Orginal ALOT)


Insert Standard Disclaimer declaring that I do in fact read too much fanfiction.  
  
  
This is my first fanfic (Revised) so be kind. I would appreciate any advice or C&C on this fic.  
  
Part 1  
  
We open with the sight of the roof of the Tendo Dojo. It's nearly one in the morning and dark with the light of a full moon illuminating with surrounding in an eerie blue light with the city's lights of intercity in the distance. On this very roof are two people each next to the other lying towards the other each with the sides of their head next to each other. As we get closer we here there conversation.  
  
"You know, Akane everything certain turned for the better for us over the last year." Said Ranma after going the last year in his head. Since the failed wedding thing almost went back to normal for them but that was fated to change in the coming year. Akane finding out about Ryoga after Shampoo force-fed him a potion of sorts. Needless to say Akane was furious and ending up putting Ryoga in the hospital. Once Akane was done her realized that she needed to learn control because if she could seriously hurt Ryoga than she could kill anyone else. So she asked Ranma how to learn control and together they started to meditate. Pretty soon the control came, then her martial arts became better, and it spread to other accepts of her life. Pretty soon they were an item, privately. They pretended to fight for everyone else but privately their relationship was flourishing with moonlight stroll in the city late at night and other meeting on the roof. Then about 6 months ago the amazons left saying that Shampoo's time was up and that she would face her punishment for failure. Ukyo stayed though but it wasn't the same without the amazons and eventually she gave up on Ranma and left to pursue other greener pastures. The biggest change happening when Genma was arrested, a good thing for all involved, by the police shortly after Ukyo left the list of thefts took the court a week to finish reading. Shorting there after Nodoka finally found Ranma and once she found what Genma did to him divorced the bastard. This changed everything and shortly after that Soun ended the engagement this allowed for Ranma to purpose himself. Akane accepted happily and now they are engaged to be married with the wedding after the finish their junior year of high school.  
  
"Your right, though I wish we didn't have to hurt so many people for the last 2 years to finally find each other.  
  
"I know, I wish it too" replied Ranma and putting his am on Akane's waist. Both falling asleep like that, content with each other's company. However with a couple like Ranma and Akane things could never be this good long and when they wished together something happened that shouldn't have any right to, it came true. So when they slept the world changed around them, going in reverse. Plants that once were died came to life and back to seedlings, the moon and sun reversed their orbits, and pretty soon it was 2 years ago and Ranma was coming.  
  
End Part 1  
  
Okay you might think that it was a little hooky but this story is really about Ranma and Akane's knowledge and insight on the future not the problems of wishes.   
  
Part 2  
  
Akane woke and felt awful. Her last memory was falling asleep with Ranma and she guessed that he put her in her bed the night before.  
  
Akane got up, flicked her hair back over her shoulder, and went to get some clothes to take a bath. But something wasn't quite right she thought, but just put it on the stress. But when she looked in her closet she finely figured out what was wrong. This wasn't her room or at least not in the same order, everything was moved and many items were missing, including her pictures of Ranma. Akane had an idea and looked at her desk calendar and confirmed it, this was the day that Ranma was going to arrive. 'What the hell happened' she thought in confused rage. She was suppose to get married now she had to start from the beginning again, 'It's like god hit the reset button and left me behind. Then it dawned upon her, she could fix the mistakes she had made, no Ryoga the pervert, Ranma-honey, or Wo ai ni to poison her relationship this time around. 'No point questioning a blessing' she thought happily and went down to take a bath. But when she was there sitting in the furo she realized something, he isn't MY Ranma. But pushed it aside and hoped she could find a way to get back her Ranma.  
  
Kasumi getting lunch ready when Akane came out of the bath and asked her to cut her hair, short. Kasumi eyed Akane suspiciously and replied with a simple 'okay'. After lunch was done Kasumi cut Akane's hair to it's previous, short, length. She wondered what would cause Akane to want her to cut her hair so short and so suddenly. Then father stepped in a told that he wished to speak to her and to get her sisters. Thus allowing to push it aside to more pressing matters.  
  
Akane was just finished getting ready when Kasumi told their father wanted to speak to them. Akane had on a nice set of clothes instead on the sweaty gi she wear last time she met Ranma. She also had her hair cut short just like after the Ryoga incident when she was told that she was cute. Also, while in the bath she had to draw up a game plan of sorts so she would end up with Ranma. She decided that everything was fine till she had called him a pervert and caused the never-ending battle of the insults. When Akane entered the dining room Nabiki was looking at her suspiciously like Kasumi had earlier. She could blame them to them it was as if she had suddenly changed overnight which, she thought, she did. But to she thought 'I had better play it safe and act like I normally would.'  
  
Soun sat in front of his daughters scared of how they'll react to this. He then thought of the joy that would happen when his family line joined with the Saotome clan. Smiling, he began, "I have wonderful news for you. Soon we will have some visitors."  
  
Nabiki rolled her eyes as she sipped some lemonade. Kasumi smiled. Akane tried to remain emotionless.  
  
"One of them will be a fiancée to one of you."  
  
"Fiancée?" Questioned the three Tendo girls.  
  
"Yes, the son of a very good friend of mine. His name is Ranma Saotome. If one of you three would marry him and carry on this training center then the Tendo family legacy would be secure."  
  
Akane wanted to say something but decided that the less she spoke for now the better chances she had to end up with Ranma.  
  
Nabiki resumed drinking her lemonade, thinking of how to turn this to her advantage. From what her father said, marrying him means she would inherit the Tendo home. But she also wondered why wasn't Akane objecting.  
  
"Ranma and his father have been on a voyage of training. Recently, it seems, they crossed into China."  
  
"Wow! China!" Nabiki chirped in.  
  
"How old is he? Younger men bore me. What kind of guy is this Ranma?"   
Kasumi asked, upset.  
  
Soun laughed, and then deadpanned, "No idea."  
  
"'No idea,'" Nabiki repeated.  
  
"I've never met him." Soun began to sweat.  
  
Suddenly the sound of a fight was heard outside. "Leggo, y'ol' fool!" someone screamed.  
  
"We have visitors!" Kasumi said.  
  
"OOOO! It must be Ranma!" Nabiki said, racing to the door hoping he was cute.  
  
"Saotome, my friend! We've been waiting!" Soun yelled following Nabiki.  
  
This was followed by Kasumi who was follow slowly by Akane.  
  
By the time Akane and Kasumi could what was coming down the hall they were almost run down by Soun and Nabiki running away from a Panda carry a person. The panda set down the person.  
  
"You wouldn't be..." Soun began.  
  
" Ranma Saotome... Sorry `bout this." Ranma nervously said.  
  
"At last! You've come!" Soun shouted for joy.  
  
"OOOO! He's cute!" Nabiki elated.  
  
Soun hugged Ranma tightly. "It's so good of you to come! So..." Soun felt something wrong in his hug with his old friend's 'son.' He pushed away Ranma and started sweating.  
  
Nabiki looked closer at Ranma and saw he had a rather big chest for a guy. She poked Ranma in 'his' chest.  
  
"Um, could you stop that?" Ranma said. Although his real attention was on Akane she was dressed differently than the last time he met her. 'I'll have to find a way to ask her if she remembers' he thought  
  
"'He's' a girl," Nabiki said  
  
Soun fainted.  
  
*****************************  
  
Soun awoke, crying.  
  
"Oh, poor daddy. He's so disappointed." Kasumi said worried.  
  
"HE'S disappointed! Some fiancee this is!" Nabiki shouted.  
  
"Will you stop it? He... SHE is our guest!" Akane angrily replied. 'No wonder her loved me, look at third sentence she said'  
  
"This is all your fault, daddy! You should have made sure!" Nabiki yelled.  
  
"Well, he said he had a son!!" Soun shouted his reply.  
  
"Do you see a son here? Hmm? Do you?" Nabiki squeezed Ranma's breast for emphasis.  
  
"Um, I really wish you'd stop that," Ranma said, embarrassed.  
  
Akane remember now was the moment to introduce herself. "Hi. I'm Akane. You want to be friends?"  
  
"Ah, sure," Ranma replied.  
  
Akane smiled. "What to join me in the dojo?"  
  
Ranma smiled and nodded. 'This will be my best chance to ask her'  
  
*****************************  
  
Akane stepped into the changing room. She started to think about what happened in their first encounter and what to do this time.  
  
Ranma was thinking 'Best ask her now it pretty obvious that she probably remembers since her hair is short instead of the long Kasumi like hair she had before I showed up'   
  
Akane being Akane was a little peeved at what he had just said but remembered this could also be a blessing if she used it right? "So Ranma what do we do now, that you have gotten us back to before we were even engaged?" Akane asked innocently enough.  
  
"Well I was going to go easier on you past self but since this is the you I know and love. Give me a 2 hours" and with that he leap off to some where's after taking his pack.   
  
*****************************  
  
Ranma returned with a ring box an 1 and a half later. He kneeled down and said  
"Akane will you marry me"  
  
Which was answered with an enthusiastic yes.  
  
*****************************  
  
"The legendary ground of accursed springs. It's true horror has always been shrouded in mystery. But now..." Soun said.  
  
"Whaddya mean 'true horror?'" Ranma interrupted, angrily. "Yo, old man. What's the idea draggin' me to a place like that, anyway?"  
  
Genma responded with another Judo throw into the koi pond. "You sound like a woman! Were you not prepared to give your life for the sake of your training?"  
  
"My life, yes," Ranma answered. "My manhood is another story!" Ranma dumped a bucket of water on his father and started fighting him.  
Soun poured some boiling hot water over Genma, changing him back. "So, when doused with hot water, you return to human form."   
"Well, it needn't be quite that hot," replied a burned Genma.   
Soun continued toward Ranma. "When doused with cold water, you become a girl... but hot turns you back into a boy!"   
Ranma danced out of the way of Soun as he poured the water. "Hot water! Not BOILING!"   
Soun smiled. "Well then, your problem isn't so terrible after all!"   
Ranma's eyes narrowed.  
Soun continued. "My daughters: Kasumi, 19; Nabiki, 17; and Akane, 16. Pick the one you want. She's your fiancée."  
"I'm sorry Mr. Tendo, I can't take any fiancées now, I already have one." Ranma stated in a 'matter of factly tone of voice'  
The reactions were as expected and not expected Soun immediately passed out, followed shortly by Genma getting angry, Kasumi say "Oh my" at her father sudden trip to unconsciousness, Nabiki was relieved as she released some tension that was building up with the unveiling of the curse, and Akane and Ranma moved closer to each other unnoticed to anybody.  
  
*****************************  
  
Soun awoke, crying.  
  
"Oh, poor daddy. He's so disappointed." Kasumi said worried.  
  
"HE'S disappointed! Some fiancée this is!" Nabiki shouted.  
  
'History has a rewind button' thought Ranma and Akane watching the scene unfold before them.  
  
The only difference was the unconscious Panda that was stuck in the tree. After he attacked Ranma and was ejected from the room.  
Soun still was crying something about his school disappearing off the face of the earth because of an eager martial artist the rest was covered by his sobs but most of the phrases would require an amazing amount of body manipulation do achieve. Once Soun calmed down Genma awoke and both told everyone to leave while they talked. After an hour of intense interrogation by Soun he decide he friend had been confused and angered by his son's 'secret marriage as he was and they intended to get to the bottom of this revelation.   
Soon they called for Ranma so he could explain what he told them earlier. But after they found he wasn't at the door Soun told Kasumi and Nabiki to find Ranma. However after 10 minutes of searching Ranma was nowhere to be found in the house and the same with Akane.  
  
*****************************  
  
All the while on the roof:  
  
"We got them good, didn't we" Ranma told Akane who was laying next him above her room.  
  
"Yeah, a few hundred more surprises and I think we will be even with them for all the trouble they caused us the first time around" Akane said with a hint of mischievousness in her voice, followed by her trademark, 'Skip a beat smile.'  
  
"You know you really are cute when you do that" Ranma commented. Leaning sideways Ranma goes to kiss Akane, his wife.  
  
"I know" Akane responded before going to kiss Ranma, passionately. It's both their first kiss (technically)  
  
After the kiss was broken. Akane questioned, "So should we let them wait or tell them now."  
  
"Let them wait" Ranma said before kissing Akane again.  
  
*****************************  
  
Much later:  
  
Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, Genma, and Soun are all gathered around the table. Genma was the first to speak, "So son who is this mystery wife that I was never told about?"  
  
"Yes, who is she?" Soun stated with his arms crossed superiority look.  
  
Ranma playing out the plan he devised earlier for maximum impact, "I never said that I'm engage to a woman."  
  
Genma's jaw dropped and smashed his foot and the same with Soun both there eye 10 times their normal size. Kasumi simple as ever, "Oh my." Nabiki looked him Ranma with an eyebrow raised thinking, 'If he's engage to a guy then why worry about the curse, must be a joke and a good one, but why the joke something must be up.' Akane could help but snicker before turning into a full blow laugh, she may have expected it but it still was the funniest thing she had ever seen in her life. Then Ranma joined in when he saw that they would be able to make the joke credible and pretty soon he was laughing on the floor beside Akane.   
Everyone looked at them taking offense their current state of behavior, mostly because it was that their expense. Then Kasumi noticed Akane's hand and something that wasn't there earlier and said her most powerful, "Oh my" before taking a step back. Nabiki looked and to see what Kasumi saw that would surprise her that much and saw on Akane's ring finger her mother's wedding ring and Ranma's a simple wedding band. Nabiki's mind turned to over drive trying to come up with the most rational explanation to the situation but when that failed she gave into, "Oh my", Genma and Soun couldn't even get to thinking and just stared at the pair laughing their asses off on the floor.  
About 5 minutes later Ranma and Akane got control of themselves enough so that they realized they had been found out.   
  
"So son you were just joking your not actually engaged," Genma said having failed to noticed the ring Akane's hand.  
  
"No I am engaged."  
  
Now that Soun also regained his 'control' from the shock, he grabbed Ranma by the shoulders and yelled in Ranma's face, "Then you must end it and marry a Tendo!!!, Honor demands it."  
  
"I won't divorce her and besides the contract to marry a Tendo will be fulfilled."  
  
"You will end this engagement... What did you say?" Soun said confused now more than ever.  
  
"What do you mean the contract will be fulfilled, Boy?" questioned Genma  
  
"I would like you to met Akane Tendo, my fiancée." Ranma said in a 'a matter of fact' tone of voice. This of course was followed by Kasumi, "Oh My" and Soun passing out.  
  
*****************************  
  
Soun awoke, crying happily.  
  
"Oh, poor daddy. He's so happy." Kasumi said worried.  
  
"HE'S happy! Some future brother this is!" Nabiki shouted followed mentally by, 'He didn't even give me a chance'  
  
'History does have a rewind button' thought Ranma and Akane watching the scene unfold before them for the 4th time.  
  
"Well it's late and we have school in the morning so we're going to bed." Akane said and took Ranma hand and went to their room.  
  
"Ranma"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"We're going to have to get a bigger bed"  
  
"Hmm" Ranma said before falling asleep in Akane's arms. Akane laid there and stared up at the ceiling before giving in to sleep wrapped around her fiancée.  
  
End Part 2  
  
*****************************  
(Not even close to finished)  
  
If anybody would like to use this idea, do it. Feedback would be appreciated, thepns3@aol.com, I had 2 more chapters in the works but they got deleted when my hard drive had to be reformatted (Hell with only 56k modems)  



End file.
